The Hunt
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: three mothers of childrens of Yautja are all throw onto the game planet and now looking for there children and finding a way off this planet. hopefully they all live through this and come back to Earth. in order to do this they must team up and survive this hunt
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

Oh my head hurts and I feel dizzy. I open my eyes and I was surprise to see that everything was upside down. No wait I'm upside down. I notice that I was connected it to a parachute. I easily burn it off before I land gracefully onto the ground. I look around my surrounding and I was in a somewhat jungle.

I started walking looking for my daughters. The last thing I could remember was I was in a field of flowers in the forest with my daughters. I look around before I notice someone face facing down. I jog towards the person to realize that it was a human woman.

"Hey are you alright" I ask. She had short blond hair with pale skin and wore normal clothes. I shake her and I yelp as I was tackle to the ground and I had a knife at my throat.

"Who are you" she growl. I notice that she had mismatch eyes. One was blue while the other was green.

"Name Nora Star and I'm not the one that drag you here" I said, "by any chance know though".

She narrows her eyes at me before she got off and put her knife away. "Jay Joy" she said.

"Wait Jay Joy you sound familiar. By any chance you live in a town call Stone Valley" I ask.

"Yeah but how you know" she ask questionable.

"Because I live there too" I said.

"Huh no wonder you look familiar" Jay said.

"Small world isn't it" we snap are head to the voice and we saw that it was Jessie Claw or what she like to be call Night Claw.

"Small world yes" Jay said.

"But do we know who took us here though" I ask.

"Don't know last I check I was hunting with my kids" Night Claw said.

"I was with my son in our apartment and I was cooking dinner" Jay said.

"But our kids here in this jungle" I ask.

"If they hurt my son blood will be spill" Jay growl.

"Get in line" growl Night Claw.

"No point, standing around come on let look for our kids" I said.

"Good idea" Night Claw said.

"But which way" I ask.

We hear yelling. "I say that way" Jay said.

We all run towards the noise but we were careful. When we got there we saw these guys fighting each other and I notice more people. A woman and two men. One of the men fighting notice the other group.

"Who are you" he said.

"You first" the woman said.

"You with him?" the other man yell at the man he was fighting with.

"No" she said.

"Then why don't you mind your own damn business?" he yell.

"Hey idiot we got bigger problems" I said. he look at us and I saw the lust in his eyes as he look like he try to undress us with his eyes. he stop when the other man grab him.

"I will finish what you started," he said.

"So a strength in numbers kinda thing?" the prisoner ask.

"Something like that" the woman said.

"Okay then, now why don't we go get the man hanging from a tree?" he said.

Just when he say that we hear calling of help. We follow the sound and we saw a normal looking man stuck in a tree and he was upside down.

"Help me! Somebody! Fuck!" he yell.

"Dude your too loud now shut up" Night Claw shout.

"We'll get you down" I said.

He look happy to see us. "Oh thank god but can someone get me down please" he shout. He stuggle the branch that was holding him was breaking.

"Keep struggle and the branch going to break" Jay said.

"Well help me the fuck-" he said but was cut off by a gun shot and he fell into the water.

Us women glare at the guy who shot down the branch. "Taking too long," he said. I notice just a tiny bit that he was nervous under our glares.

I notice tree boy comes out of the water dripping wet. "Thanks, so do any of you happen to know what's going on?" he ask.

All our answer were the same. "No".

"This being the jungle and possibility the Amazon jungle we'd be lucky if we came across a small village much less a town. The people in these places don't like to be found usually" he said and he lead the with us following.

_**Night Claw's P.O.V.**_

We follow this dude through the jungle but I kept my eyes and ears open to hear or sounds of my kids. I was surprise that Jay and Nora were going to be here though. I wonder as to why they here better yet why we all are here.

I walk in the middle of Jay and Nora as we follow the group but I could feel the eyes of that creep. I glare behind me with Nora and Jay along with that other woman as we glare at him. he smirk at us. "Nice bodies ladies" he said, "love your asses".

"I'm not scare to punch you" Nora growl.

"Touch and I'll cut your man part" Jay growl.

"I not scare to beat the crap out of you" I growl.

He back off and he bump into that black dude. "I'll be careful. Women are dangerous" he said.

I smirk. "He smart" Jay said.

We kept walking until we notice a man in a suit standing in front of something. We walk over and it was of some kind of ship or wall with skulls and bones everywhere. "What the hell is that?" the creep ask.

"Who would do this?" the woman ask.

"Whoever they are, they take trophies. In my culture the warrior with the greatest trophies commands the most respect" black dude said.

I got a feeling that Yautjas are involved. Hopefully I see Shadow but at the same time it could be bad blood. "No It's a test. To see how we do under pressure" another guy said.

"If this were a test, you'd all be military. Total strangers. Live rounds. This is something else" the woman said. She got that right.

"Maybe its ransom. Back in Tijuana, we kidnap you; put you in an oil drum. The ransom's not paid, we light you on fire" the guy that stood here first said.

"Isn't that harsh" I said.

"I hear and seen worst" Jay said.

"Me too" Nora said.

"I hear these stories about these experiments they run on cons. They stick drugs in your food and they sit back and watch what happens" the creep said.

"Well, it's not drugs. If it was a psychotropic compound, we'd be feeling residual side effects. Loss of motor skills, blurry vision. And if it was a behavioral experiment... I mean, there... There'd be a point" tree dude said.

"What if we are dead?" the black dude said.

"I was going to be executed in two days" creep said.

"Isn't that sad" Jay said, "Why couldn't they did it already". The creep glare at her and she glare right but he back off.

"I was in combat" the guy with the machine guy said.

"So was I" black dude said.

"This is hell" another said.

"Last time I looked," big nose said, "You didn't need a parachute to get there. But it doesn't matter what happened, or why. We're here. Only question is, how do we get out?"

Not with my kids. I will find them before I leave and hopefully along with Nora and Jay's kids. I may not know them for a long time but they have kids and they live in the same town I do. They probably have the same thoughts that I do as we all share the same look.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunt

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

We had left that place and we kept walking until we stop at an open rocking place where everyone decide to rest but Nora, Night Claw, Royce and I kept walking. "hey we need to rest" Isabelle said.

"I'm not even close to being tired" I said.

"Me too" Night Claw said.

"Me three" Nora said.

"you should rest though you're not machine. I look at the two only people that I could come close into trusting. We share a look before we decide to rest. We sat in a group and Isabella and Royce decide to rest with us.

"so you too have a name" Nora ask.

"I'm Isabelle and you are" she ask.

"Nora" she said.

"Jessie but call me Night Claw" Jessie said.

"And you are" Nora ask Royce.

"Look, I'm sorry. You want to play scout leader? Great. You want to follow me? Fine. But I'm not doing this... I'm better on my own" he said.

"Dude we are asking a name" Night Claw said.

"No need to be rude" Nora said.

"His name is Royce" I said. He wasn't going to say his name anyway.

"How you know" he ask with a questionable look.

"I know a lot of things but some things are fading away a bit" I said. I look at each guy that was here and they follow my look. "Mexican drug cartel enforcer Cuchillo, Spetsnaz soldier Nikolai, Israel Defense Forces sniper Isabelle," she look surprise, "Revolutionary United Front officer Mombasa, FBI most wanted Stan, Royce the mercenary," he glare at me, "Yakuza enforcer Hanzo and doctor Edwin".

I then look at Nora. "Daughter of the second most dangerous gang and wife to the most dangerous gang" I said and I look at Night Claw, "you own two of the most and possible strongest weapons that no one can't touch or they turn into dust if they do. Swords that were parts of legends and fangs from the very two dragons, Dark and Light".

"I know who you are now" Royce said.

I smirk to him slightly. He glares at me. "Jay Joy AKA Angel of Death the deadest assassin" he said.

They look shock of my secret. "Took you long to realize it" I said before I lay down, "I think we were chosen."

"Either way," Royce said, "I'm going off on my own. Come with me if you like, if not stay here." he get up and started to leave. I got up along with the others.

"Alright let move out" Nora shout. Everyone got up and we started following Royce. We were walking when suddenly Mombasa trip. Stan laugh before I hear something. "IT'S A TRAP" Night Claw shout.

We all duck down just as a huge log came flying out. Nora and Night Claw ran off with the other running in different directions. We dough spikes that fall from above and below. We dough another log and Nora almost fall into a ditch with large spikes.

Then everyone came back together and notice that no one wasn't killed but we did notice a dead man.

"This doesn't make since," Isabelle said.

"If he had all these traps set up then why is it that we tripped them and not the person who killed him?" Nora said.

"Maybe the ones who killed him used a sniper," Nikolai said.

"Either way these traps weren't meant for us," Royce said.

"What do you mean" Edwin said.

"He was hunting something else. Something a lot bigger" Royce said.

"Bigger?" Nora ask.

"The trunk was a deadfall. Rule of thumb with a deadfall is you set the weight five times that of the target animal. Whatever it was got through the trip wires. And did this" Royce explain while pointing to the dead man.

Royce started walking and we started following. "Hey, where are we going?" Stan ask.

"Someone put us on this rock. There's got to be a way off it" he answer.

_**Night Claw's P.O.V.**_

We were walking when all of a sudden we hear a noise. We all grab our weapons ready to shoot or slice but Stan had a small knife and he was complaining.

"Oh shut up I don't have anything nor does Edwin so just shut up or I'll knock you out" Nora growl.

"I like to see you try" he said.

Nora knocks the knife out of his hand before he could blink and he had his knife at his throat. "Like to say that again" she growl.

"You just got own" I said.

Nora gave back his knife. I sharply turn around just as I hear something. With my sharp as I saw something running in the tall grass. "get ready to shoot" I said. I had my swords ready and I hear everyone shooting.

Then this blue creature came out with many spike. It wasn't alone as I hear more. I ran forward and I careful of the spikes and the bullets. I gracefully sidle through everything and I slice these beast's throats just as I pass them.

I suddenly was tackle to the ground and I felt my swords were drop away from me. I growl and snarl at this thing before I open my mouth and throw fire at it. It cries in pain before I grab Dark and slice this beast.

Lucky me everyone was busy to notice me breathe fire. I huff as smoke escape from my nose. I snarl as more of those beasts were charging at me. I got my swords ready but all of sudden I hear this loud whistle. I scream in pain as it was painful to my dragon ears. It might be nothing to a human but it me it hurts like hell. I cover my ears as I cry in pain and finally relief as it stops.

I got up and I grab my swords before hooking them back onto my back. I walk over to the rest of the group. "Excuse me. Just what the hell just happened?" Edwin said.

"we were attack" I said.

"no shit doctor" Jay said.

"We're being hunted. All of us. All were brought here for the same purpose. This planet is a game preserve. And we're the game. In case you didn't notice, we just got flushed out. They sent the dogs in, just like you if you were stalking boar or shooting quail. They split us apart and they watched. Testing us" Royce said. I nod my head on agreeing him.

"How do you know this?" Isabella ask.

"Because, that's what I would do" Royce said.

"we being hunted to it best that we start moving out" I said.

"She right if we stay here we get killed" Royce said.

"Uh guys" Nora said. We all look at her and she give us a questionable look, "where is Cuchillo".

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunt

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

We found out that Cuchillo was dead and we couldn't do anything about it. It was a trap and if we were to get to him he was dead. Someone made a recording of his voice saying "Help me". I felt bad to Cuchillo and I gave a silent prayer to him before we all move on.

Finally what felt like forever probably was it became night and we made a small camp. Night Claw and I stood awake while everyone slept. We stood on guard but suddenly Night Claw shot up and see look in one place.

"What wrong" I ask.

"I hear them" she said.

"Hear who" I ask.

"My kids I hear them they calling me crying for me" she said.

I hold onto her arm. "I don't hear anything" I said.

"I do and they are crying out for me" Night Claw said.

"But Night Claw you don't know if it a recording. Remember Cuchillo" I said.

"But what if it not a recording" she said.

"Please don't risk it Night Claw" I said, "if you go you might get yourself kill and you are not even close to finding your kids".

I saw the tears started to swell in Night Claw's eyes and she only stare in one direction. I rub her back and I made sure to hold her arm. It pain me to watch Night Claw cry. "How old are you" I ask.

"23" she answer.

"How old did you have your kids and how many do you have" I ask.

"I have twins, boy and girl and I had them when I was 16" she said.

"What are their names and how old are they" I ask.

"Draco and Phoenix, they are 7 years old" she said with a smile, "how about you".

"I have two daughters. I had my first daughter when I was 18 and my second when I was 19. Right now they are 7 and 8 years old and I'm 26 years old" I said with my own smile, "their names are Moon Spirit and Dawn".

"Nice names" Night Claw said.

"Thanks" I said.

"What kind of name is Moon Spirit". We turn around to see Jay with a questionable look.

"It the name that her father wanted" I said.

"Where is he" Night Claw ask.

"He dead" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Night Claw said.

"How about your husband" I ask.

"He went off to war" Night Claw said, "I haven't gotten anything from him".

"He probably dead" Jay said.

"Don't say that" I said.

"Fine sorry" she said.

"Hey Jay didn't you say that you have a son" I said.

"Adopted son his real mother abandon him when he was barely a new born and left him to die. I found him and took him and raise him as my son" she said.

"How old is he" Night Claw ask.

"He 9 years old" Jay said.

"What his name" I ask.

"Alex" she answers.

"Nice name" I said.

"Thank you" Jay said, "well you too go to sleep I'll keep watch from here".

"Sure thing" Night Claw said, "Wait how old are you Jay".

"47" she answer.

"wow you look so young" Night Claw said, "you look half your age".

"uh thanks" Jay said.

"Good night" I said. We went to sleep while Jay stood awake and kept watch.

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

The next day we were on the move again and we walk for who know how long but we came to a camp. We walk into this camp but it look abandon but I know it not. I hear almost everyone gasp slightly as they saw blood, bones and bodies everywhere. They were human bodies and they were hanged and they were skin.

I got to say though it sent shiver down my back. I never had seen a skin human before and whatever did this. Another shiver ran down my back but I hid it. I look around the camp in case if I see the kids and I made sure to keep a eye out for the owners of the camp.

We were walking when we stop to see something that wasn't earthly. It looks human but had the skin of a lizard and I saw the dread lock. He looks just like Alex but much more bigger. I guess this is how big Alex might get or bigger. Royce walk up to and suddenly he woke up and roar at us. He growl and snarl at us.

I glare at him and I guess in his own language he was talking to us but we didn't understand. Suddenly I was alarm as something killed Mombasa. We all shot off as we all dough the blasts. Nora, Night Claw and I were escaping the camp when all of sudden we all froze.

We turn around and we gasp. I saw Alex in a cage along with four other children and they were crying for us. I wanted to run towards them but I knew that if I do I will get kill. Nora stood froze as she wasn't sure what to do but I grab Night Claw's arm as she was ready to run.

"We need to move" I shout.

"The kids-" Night Claw said.

"We'll get them later right now we need to get to safety" I said, "You know I'm right so let move".

Night Claw give a sad full look at the kids before she nod. We look at Nora and she had tears running down her face. "Come on we need to move" I said.

She nod before we all ran as fast we can run. Every second that pass my heart rip as I hear Alex cry out to me. I'll come back Alex. Stay strong.

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

I watch my mother run into the jungle until I couldn't see her anymore. "where is she going" Moon Spirit ask.

"I don't know but I know mom will come back" Dawn said.

"Our mom will back too she never leave us" Phoenix said.

"She just did" I said.

She nervously grin, "Uh you know what I mean" she said.

We stay quiet as those super Yautja walk pass us. They talk for a little before they ran off into the jungle and thank god that they ran in the direction of those other humans. While stuck in this cage with other children my age and half my kind. Dawn a human while Draco, Phoenix and Moon Spirit are half Yautja and half human. Me I'm a full yautja as my mother abandon me and my human mother adopted me.

Anyway I learn a couple things about my race thanks to my new friends. Also our big adult friend and his name is Yin'tekai and it means Honor. He was rage when he found out that my real mother had abandoned me saying that she was nothing but a bad blood. Honor is a good guy and even though he was changeup he try to protect us from the super yautja.

But now that my mother was here I have hope that we will escape from this place and these big bullys will get their butts kick by my mother and we can all go home. I was happy that I had friends and I even happier that my new friends all live in the same town I live in. I can't wait to leave so when we get home we could play. I never did had friends since I wasn't human. But that now all change now since I have friends.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunt

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

We all mange to escape the camp but my two dragons were snarling and growling that we should go back and save our children. But Jay is right we need to get to safety and make a plan. We found a I large tree with enough branches to cover us from any views.

We all sat in a group and none of us spoke. When I saw the other kids in the cage I knew that they belong to Jay and Nora. What felt like hours Nora spoke. "It kinda odd that we all have children from Yautja, huh" she said.

"So that what they called" Jay mumbles.

"I know what you mean Nora but what was his name your mate" I ask.

"Brave Soul and yours" she ask.

"Shadow and he is from the Night Clan" I said.

"Mine in the Forest Clan" she answer.

"Shadow is an Elite warrior in his clan how about you" I ask.

"Mine was an outcast in his clan because he was different" Nora said.

"Oh I'm sorry but was he strong though" I ask.

"Oh yes very strong" Nora said with a smile.

"Ok we could have a cup of tea over this but right now we need to focus on getting our kids" Jay said.

"She right" Nora said. I nod in agreeing with her.

"Alright Night Claw only has swords while I only have a knife and a hand gun" Jay said, "and Nora has nothing".

"Well actually I'm an Element" Nora said.

Jay and I look wide eye at her. "Say what now" I said. I hear about Elements but they are so rare to see one.

Nora smile before she had a fireball in her hand. "That cool" I said.

"Yeah well since we are very different I just decide to let you on my secret" Nora said.

"You know I have a secret too" I said, "I'm not actually human, well I was once but not anymore".

"Really what happen" Nora ask.

"It a long story but it was cause of my swords that turn my DNA into dragon DNA" I said.

"That neat" Nora said.

"Ok well we got a dragon, an element and a deadly assassin don't we make a great team" Jay said.

"Don't forget that we have alien children" I said.

"Which we need to save" Jay said.

"Hey how about that adult Yautja" Nora ask.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him" I said.

"Can we trust him" Jay said.

"He an honorable so yeah we could trust him" I said.

"Fine ok alright I already have a plan set" Jay said, "Night Claw you will cover us and watch our backs while Nora goes and frees the kids".

"And you" Nora ask.

"I'll free that adult yautja" Jay said.

"That sound good enough" I said.

"Alright now head out and I don't need to tell you to be careful" Jay said.

"Got it" Nora and I said. We started climbing down the tree.

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

We had gotten to the camp and we saw none of those yautja. Night Claw double check before she told us to go in. Nora and I nod before we gracefully and silence like a spy jog into the camp. We watch each other backs before we got close to our target. I went up to the yautja and I shake him awake but I made a quiet sign.

I look over to Nora just as she open the cage and the kids got out. I look around a bit before I saw a sword looking thing. It didn't matter since it had a sharp end. I grab and with all my strength I slam it against the chain. I bite my lips as it made a loud noise and this adult made a loud thump when he land onto the ground.

I sigh before I huff when the air was knock out of me. I look down to see that it was my son Alex only hugging me. I smile before I got to his level and hug him. He purr and I rub his back. I look over his body to make sure if he was hurt and I growl when I saw a couple of snatches and bruises.

I stood up and I look over to the adult yautja and I made the sign to follow us. He nod and I notice that he had a couple of armor on. I nod in return before we started moving. We were half way in escaping the camp when all of a sudden there was a blast. "Shit RUN" I yell.

We started running just as more blasts were fire. Night Claw join us and with Nora's help they made a large fire wall and Night Claw made another on but made of ice. It gave us time and we started running. Nora carry her daughters while Night Claw carry her own kids. Me I was running in between of the adult yautja and my son. I had my hand on his back so he could run faster or if he trip I'll catch him.

I guess the adult yautja didn't like Nora and I speed because the next thing I know I was on his shoulders. I growl slightly at this but we manage to escape and we found a cave. It was behind a water fall. That when the male decide to let Nora and I go. Lucky for us we land gracefully on our feet then our face.

But the wind was knock out of me again as my son tackle me into a hug. "Mom! I knew you will come" he said.

"Alex it so good to see you again" I said, "I was very worry about you".

"I was scare mom I really was" he said.

"I was scare too" I said.

"You were scared but you're never scared" Alex said.

"I was scare of losing you" I said as hug him tightly.

"I love you mom" he said.

"I love you too baby" I said, "are you ok though does anything hurts".

"No just cuts and bruises mom like when I play to hard in the forest" Alex said.

"But they still hurt you" I said.

"A little but I'll live" he said.

"Yeah but they will still pay because no one messing with my baby and get away with it" I growl.

"Mom! I'm not a baby" he said.

"You always be my baby, Alex" I said with a smile.

"hey uh what your name mine is Jessie but call me Night Claw" I hear Night Claw.

I turn my head towards her and I saw that she was speaking with the adult. He look confuse a bit and that when Night Claw started speaking in another language and the male look very shock. But the two spoke a bit before Night Claw smile before I think she started inner dues us.

The adult nod and Night Claw smile before she look at us. Nora and I had confuse and questionable looks. She grin at us. "Yeah I taught yautja language by my friend who is a half breed" she said.

"So what his name" Nora ask.

"His name is Honor and he could understand a bit at what we're saying though" Night Claw said.

"Well glad that you're here then" I said.

I hear stomach growls and follow that by more. "Mom I'm hungry" Alex said.

"Yeah me too"

"Me three"

"Where all hungry".

I share the same look with Nora and Night Claw. "I don't know this planet and it food. I don't want to risk poisoning the kids" I said.

"me too" Nora said.

I watch as Night Claw started to speak with Honor and he look at us before he nod to Night Claw. I then watch as he leave the cave. I gave a confuse look at Night Claw. "What he say" I ask.

"Honor and I are going hunting so we will be back with food" she said.

"alright don't be too long" I said.

"be safe" Nora said.

"Phoenix, Draco be good while I'm gone" Night Claw said.

"we will" they said.

I then watch as she leave the cave. I give a small yawn just as Alex yawn. "so what should we do" Nora ask.

"I don't know about you but I'm taking a nap" I said. Right away I knock out.

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

I laugh at my silly mom. I smile at the other as they had a confuse look. "my mom love to sleep and will knock out right away when it time for sleep but when there danger she will be right away awake fighting and protecting me" I said.

"Well good to know" Nora said.

I yawn slightly. "You know I'm tired too I'm going to take a nap too" I said.

"Alright sweetie" Nora said.

I smile before I curl up to my mom and slowly I fall to sleep.

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

I jump off from the tree and onto a green creature before I stab it in the head. It scream in pain before it fall dead. I put my sword back and place it back where it belong. I then watch as Honor caught up to me and look at my kill before he nod to me.

"_**Nice kill"**_ he said.

"_**thanks"**_ I said. I sniff at my kill to make sure that it was safe to eat and I saw that it was, _**"can you skin it for me while I get some herbs"**_

He nod before he pull out a knife. I follow my nose as I look for the right herbs and be very careful. It was long before I found the right herbs before I return back to Honor and I saw that my kill was clean and ready to cook.

"_**nice work Honor"**_ I said.

"_**you are a strong huntress"**_ he said.

"_**thanks, now come on let get back to the others"**_ I said. he nod before he throw the kill over his shoulder before following me.

I sigh before I turn to Honor. **_"do you know of a hunter name Shadow"_** I ask.

He look surprise. _**"of coruse he the greatess hunter there is. There some rumor that he is close on being a elder in his clan. He told many storys of his hunts and thought many young blood"** _he said, _**"but how do you know him".**_

I couldn't help but to smirk. _**"because he my mate"**_ I said.

He gasp at this. _**"he took a human as a mate, I never thought he ever was going to take a mate"**_ he said.

_**"why you say that"**_ I ask.

_**"because human killed his mate and his newly pups"**_ he said,_** "after ward he hunted many humans, I never thought he will take a human as a mate".**_

_**"he never told me this"**_ I said.

_**"I hear he didn't want anyone to hear as he was shame. He couldn't protect his family. I would feel the same if I lost my family too"** _Honor said.

_**"do you have a family"** _I ask.

_**"no, there wasn't no one that wanted me as a mate or to give them pups"** _he said, _**"though I almost had a chance as this beautiful and strong female came to me but those super Yautja appear and destroy my clan. Leaving me as the only one live and have me as a living trophy"**_ he growl.

I sigh. I'm sorry to hear it but if I say that his pride get hurt and he will snap at me. _**"who are the two females"**_ he suddenly ask.

"_**not much really, I only met them here. I see them a couple of times but never talk with them. Jay, I found out is a assassin and Nora a element"** _I said.

_**"who are the female Nora mated to"** _he ask.

_**"she told me that his name is Brave Soul"**_ I said.

_**"Brave Soul the white Yautja"** _he said with surprise in his voice.

_**"I don't you got to ask her on that"** _I said,_** "I don't know them so whatever on your mind just ask them"**_

We got close to the place but we double check before moving fast to the cave. I saw that Nora flinch while the kids and Jay were asleep. "we got food" I said.

"I notice" she said.

"can you cook it for us though" I said, "or just cook for Jay, daughter and yourself. The rest of us could eat it raw".

"no it ok" she said.

I nod to her before I turn to Honor. "give the kill to Nora as she will cook" I said. he nod before he walk over to her.

I turn to my sleeping kids and I smile as I walk over to him. I gentle got them into my arms and I sigh in relief as I have my kids in my arms. I was so scare and leaving them behind was the hardest thing to do. I smile as I hear Phoenix slowly wakes up. she look at me in a daze before giving me a smile. "mama your back" she said.

"course sweetie I always come back" I said

"mama did you get food" Draco ask, "I'm hungry".

"Nora cooking it before you know it will be ready" I said.

"the food here" Alex said.

"yep won't be long" Nora said as she use her fire to cook the meat.

"mom wake up the food is here" Alex said as he shake his mother, "mom wake up"

The only answer he got was a sore. Alex sigh. "mom" he whine.

Suddenly there was a splash of water that land on Jay and she snap up to her feet less then a second. She growl before she tackle Honor (who was the one to splash the water on her) and they were out the cave. I whine slightly as I heard Honor getting beaten to a pulp and Jay walk back in. she glare at us all but instead of having her mismatch eyes, they were a pure red with a black slash that looks to belong that of a cat. she growl at us. "never wake me from my nap"

"don't have to tell me twice" Nora said with a nerous grin.

"are you fully human" I ask.

"no. I'm 98% human and 2% tiger" Jay said, "but in all, I'm all human but get me mad the 2% tiger will come out and kill you"

I watch as a limping Honor limp back in and he growl lightly at Jay. "I could see that" I said, _**"watch out for Jay, Honor as she part tiger and they are strong creatures on our planet"**_

"_**noted"**_ he growl as he fall on his face.

Alex went up to Honor with a stick and started to poke it. I notice what looks to be a baby crocodile on his shoulder. "do you think he dead Hero?" he ask.

"_I don't know keep poking him"_ Hero said.

Honor growl as he glare at him. _**"enough of the poking"**_ he growl in annoy.

Alex smile. "oh good your alive, do you want to eat" he ask.

"_**he ask if you want to eat"**_ I said.

"_**go away as I stay in my shame as I was beaten by a human**_" Honor said.

"_**the male on Earth deal with the same thing too Honor"**_ I said with a laugh.

"_**Shut up"**_ he mumbles. We all ate while Honor stood on the side and pout while keeping a watch out.

_**Jay's P.O.V**_

It had been hours since we had our last meal and right now was late at night. We are taking turn on keeping watch. My time is almost over and it was time to wake Honor. After I kick his ass he had more respect for me. I give one more look before walking into the cave. I walk over to Honor and I kick his sigh to walk him up. he gasp awake and he growl at me but I growl right back. I pointed to the cave's opening, he sigh before he nod. He get up and walk over to the cave's opening. I huff before I cross my eyes, I walk over to Honor. I useal don't do this but since I am a mother, I have to change my syle.

I sat next to Honor and he looks at me. "nod one time if you don't understand, if you don't do nothing" I said.

He nod his head. "good I didn't want to wake dragon girl. look I wanted to say I'm sorry, ok" I said, "don't say anything or I will punch you in the face"

That was dumb as he can't say anything that I can understand. Though instead he pat me on the back and nod his head. I nod my head. "I'll take that as it good" I said with a huff.

Suddenly I was tackle by Honor just as a loud blast gave out. I look to see where I once were was a large burn hole. "what the hell I'm good to kill those bastards" I snarl just as I saw my verison turn red.

"not a good idea" Night Claw said.

"what are we going to do" Nora said.

I could only roll my eyes with a growl. "Nora take the kids and run deeper in the cave and you will find a pound. Dive in and you will find a cave. swim in until you see a opening" I said, "while the rest of us cover you and the kids"

"mom I don't want to leave you" Alex said as he hug me.

My eye soften. "it ok Alex I'll get back to you but right now I need you and the other get to safety" I said, "I always get back to you no matter what"

"ok" Alex said.

"good now go" I said. Nora grab his hand before her and the kids started to run deeper in the cave.

"let go" Night Claw said.

I nod before we jump out of the cave. I dough the blasts that were aim at me and fire my gun but I saw it was useless. I didn't care as it was holding them off. I ran through the tree and I saw that one was on my ass. I ran through the tree and circle them. I saw that this hunter was confuse and I could only smirk.

I started to think of the times when people piss me off and I thought of all at the same time. I snap my eyes open just as I saw red. I hear a roar and knew that it belong to me.

_**Review **_


End file.
